


A little Lokitty

by Wild_Writer_CC



Series: Marvel imagines [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-18 21:44:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17588987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wild_Writer_CC/pseuds/Wild_Writer_CC
Summary: Imagine finding a black cat and taking him home, to finally discover that he is Loki, the god of mischief and not the cute kitty that you were thinking.





	A little Lokitty

You were followed again by this beautiful cat. He was black, with amazingly beautiful emerald eyes. Finding him beautiful, you picked him up and started to pet him. He rapidly started to purr, and you gently kissed his head between his ears. You talked to him: “ Are you lost, my dear? If you want, I can take you home. Would you like it? “ you said kindly. He seemed to purr more, so you took this as a yes and kissed his head again, before taking him home.

At home, you gently let him discover his new place, hoping that he would make himself comfortable. You were living with him since a week, taking care of him lovingly. He seemed to like you and was helping you recover the loss of your precedent cat that had occurred a year ago.

“Lokitty! Come here! “ you said. You had decided to call him like that because you thought that he had emerald eyes like Loki. And with his black fur, it was really suiting him.  
You were on your way to give him food when you suddenly heard the doorbell. With your Lokitty in your legs, you walked toward the door. You silently took the cat in your arms before opening the door. But you weren’t expecting the Avengers. You gently pet the head of your Lokitty, asking them what they wanted.

“ We are here to get my brother, Thor said.  
‘your brother? He’s not here, Why on earth would he be there?”  
As you said those words, you feel Lokitty jumping out of your arms and turning back to a human Loki. You took a step back, a bit afraid and sad. He looked toward you, wanting to excuse himself.

"I am sorry [Y/N]. When I first saw you, I just wanted to make you smile while letting you play with me as a cat... And you looked so happy when you had picked me up, thinking that I was just a cat... I didn't had the heart to tell you the truth, I didn't knew how to explain that... I am so sorry... Please forgive me... "

He gently kissed your forehead, with worry in his beautiful face.  
"I promise you that I will help you to find a new cat. Are you mad? '  
' I'm not mad at you... Lokitty', you said with a smile.

**Bonus** : 

"Are we invisible ? said Tony.

'I do not think that, answered Thor.

'Shut up, you're disturbing their moment ' Natasha said. 

  
  



End file.
